Face to Face with Slenderman
Face to Face with Slenderman I... I have a better judgement of Slender Man now, I.... understand, so here it goes You know that saying try to get a better understanding of things before you judge them. Well 1 Day I... I was walking to the Church to do my daily Sunday Prayers to God, you might think this is crazy but no, I believen religon and God and Jesus, I also believen... Monsters. Nevermind back to the story, I was doing my Prayers at the Church when suddenly I could hear a slow faint knock on the door, I go to the door to see Father Gordon, Gordon came in sobbing and screaming like a monkey! I calm Gordon down and ask him "Whats going on Father Gordon?" He replied "I saw it! that... that thing!" "What thing what are you talking about?" I said, then suddenly the two doors that led inside the Church fell off there Hedges, then I saw it! It had a black suit on and a black tie with a white shirt under it, I... stared in fear as it just stood there like it was just waiting for something to happen! I got up, Father Gordon ran into one of the bedrooms and shut it and locked it tight! It was now then that I was starring face to.... wait! There was no face just a pale white head no hair or eyes or even a nose, just like... like a manniquin! We were both alone in the same room, just having a stare down until... I decided to speak to him, I said in a scared and frightend voice "Who... wha? whats going on?" It looked down at me and my heart sank in the feeling like I was about to be killed, then tendrils emerged from its back, suddenly I screamed out in terror! that is until he suddenly spoke to me. Jeremy?, I replied "How do... you know my name?", He replied "Jeremy do you know who I am?", I spoke in calmness cause I knew it wasn't going to kill me "No... no I don't.", He said what most of all struck me in couriosity "I am... what you humans may call me Slender man. I watch over the human race seeying how you things work" he spoke in a deep voice like somekind of doctor they used to show in thoughs old movies, He said again "I do not want to hurt you Jeremy I don't know how I even got here, I know your scared, I can smell it, you are thinking "but you don't have a nose?" I have things I can do that you can't begin to comprehend!" "I take humans to speak to them, I don't hurt them I speak to them just like I'm doing to you, you're lucky Jeremy, I barely ever get to talk to humans unless I hypnotise them or if they paralyze me when I'm standing there, you see if you look at me and I can see you, I can't move until you look away, that would just through the balance of gravity and or teleportation off, I want to feel what its like to be around some human, but every time I try to get in photos or videos they... they mark me as unwanted, I begin to feel human emotion. But its the feeling of lonliness... the empty void you humans have, I realise that. I just need someone to fill the void up with companionship, but animals nor humans love me. Will you do me a favor Jeremy?", I said "What kind of favor?" "Let me take your body so I can fill the void?" "But where will I go?" "You'll transport to my body" "I... I guess I can" To this day he walks in my body filling the void, I'm doing him a favor, he just needs a friend, but this body its so evil I.. I can't control it, But I like it, I'll see you very shortly... Very Shortly Muhahahahahah!!!!!! Credited to Christhecat563 Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki